Littlebrook
"I mean- Antfrost and Birdfeather aren’t ready for love like this. I’ll try not to be a bad - cat again… " - - Littlebrook's thoughts on everything that happened in her life, Forest Flames - Chapter 25 - - - - ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Littlebrook is a brown and white she-cat with soft, straight fur. She has amber eyes. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- LITTLEBROOK Affiliations ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Current: RiverClan Past: N/A Names ------------------------------------------------------------------ Deputy: Littlebrook Kin ------------------------------------------------------------------- Mate: Snowfall Crushes: Antfrost (formerly), Bumblestone (formerly), Blackfire (formerly) Education --------------------- Mentor: ???? Apprentices: ???, Lilypaw Deputy Position ------------------------ Preceded By: Flashtail (not gonna have a page.) Succeeded By: ??? Book Appearances Forest Flames, After The Prophecy History Forest Flames Littlebrook is mentioned on a patrol. She then is back after Sorrelberry trains her apprentice Blackpaw. She asks how it was, she replies WONDERFUL. She thinks Sorrelberry Is lucky, and goes to the Warriors Den to go to sleep. She can't sleep though, so she just leaves the den. Hollyfur was saving Raggedstar in battle. Littlebrook watches her get attacked instead, and asks Raggedstar if they can take her to the medicine cat, Petalwing. Of course it's agreed. Raggedstar later walks up to Littlebrook. She asks what? He replies that Hollyfur had died in the battle saving him. Birdfeather says she's been through a lot in her days. Littlebrook walks up to Sorrelberry after a meeting- telling her Blackpaw wants to see her. She agrees to that. She then sets up a border patrol (Littlebrook does) she puts Dustnose, Bumblestone, and Sorrelberry on it. On the patrol they found an adder- Bumblestone, Dustnose, and Sorrelberry. Littlebrook was there and asked if they needed help. Littlebrook later then came to see that Mistyclaw's jaw was broken. Mistyclaw and Raggedstar become mates- making Littlebrook shocked. Littlebrook yells that he loved her for so long- and Raggedstar says he will think of who to choose- Which that probably would be Mistyclaw. She woke up the next morning. She still remembered the drama. Mistyclaw later was talking with Littlebrook about how Applestar, the WindClan leader, was stealing fish! Brownkit then walks up to her and asks her when will he be an apprentice? She tells him he's four moons old! Two moons to go. After a battle ends, Littlebrook spots a kittypet. Her name is said to be Lucy. She starts talking to her and she tells Littlebrook her story. After that, Littlebrook tells Lucy she has to go. Lucy agrees but asks what if that leader of yours Raggedstar asks you what you were doing? She tells her answer and the two mrrowww in laughter. And she actually did tell him that once he asked. Later on she wakes up in the medicine den, hurting. Petalwing tells her NO looking at her paws or doing anything to the 'wounds.' Blackpaw was also in there, injured. He is happy to see her, but his back hurts very bad. Sorrelberry's scared because of Blackpaw's back. She asks Littlebrook if he will be a warrior or a medicine cat. Littlebrook's scared to say it, but she tells Sorrelberry that Blackpaw can't be a warrior. It was time to get rest, and Littlebrook watches Blackpaw run to the medicine cat den. She then has a dream, and sees Hollyfur. Hollyfur tells her a bunch of stuff... and then a prophecy. "Storm shall rise upon the four clans and mist will save the lives of us forever" was the prophecy. She tells about the prophecy to Petalwing, Petalwing disagrees it's true. So she leaves and Raggedstar tells her that Bumblestone is sick. So Littlebrook goes to Bumblestone realizing he's POISONED! She gives the herbs and poppy seeds knowing what to do. Raggedstar jokes that she can be a medicine cat deputy. She goes and tells Raggedstar she's going to hunt with Acornleaf, Snowfall, and Rainpaw. She normally hunts with the cats and talks to Antfrost and realizes she's falling in love with him- and he's sick- He doesn't love her back, making Littlebrook very upset. After the talk, Littlebrook noticed with Antfrost that ThunderClan cats were in their territory. They attack them ALONE. And Littlebrook is drowning... Littlebrook got healed and she sees Snowfall and he asks her whats up. She tells him Petalwing's doing terrible... And Snowfall asks what did Petalwing do? It seems like Blackpaw did EVERYTHING. The next chapter is just not important, Littlebrook and Snowfall and Mistyclaw talking about Flashtail the former deputy and Smoky the evil badger who killed Flashtail, blah blah! A battle happens... And Frostnose died... Littlebrook is terrified about the fact that two queens had DIED... And that Mistyclaw might be in danger- and maybe even her if she ever gets a mate and kits. And then more unnecessary talking. Littlebrook is thinking about all the queen deaths. Frostnose...Hollyfur… And then Adderpaw who died from a different Clan... which didn't matter- Brownkit might die from his redcough. Littlebrook asks Raggedstar why did Brownkit not become an apprentice yet. Raggedstar tells her that the parents got it all mixed up. They then talk about the prophecy. Littlebrook talks with Brownkit a lot through the chapter- and Brownkit's redcough is pretty bad. She asks Petalwing to heal him- she says fine- and is going to finally heal Brownkit. Littlebrook and Snowfall hunt fish together while talking. She has something to tell him, but however, she doesn't want to tell him yet so she doesn't. She goes to check on Brownkit and Petalwing. And he was healed. She thinks- maybe she should trust Petalwing. Brokenwing and Birdfeather become mates in front of Littlebrook and she wants a mate very badly. So she decides to tell Snowfall the thing she wanted to tell him. What she wanted was to be around him more than ever. So the next day she goes to Snowfall... and tells him that she loves him. He accepts- and she is so shocked he accepted. She is called over about a kittypet by Acornleaf and sees Lucy. And Lucy wanted to join the Clan- and it was agreed. She became Lilypaw, Littlebrook's apprentice. Littlebrook and some of her friends just talk about twolegs and starting fires. They later find foxes and Raggedstar says to attack. They all fight the foxes together. After killing the foxes, Littlebrook, Lilypaw, and Dustnose go back to their nests to sleep. UNFINISHED After The Prophecy Book not written yet Category:Forest Flames Category:Characters Category:She-cats Category:After The Prophecy Category:Alive Category:RiverClan